Jeff and ruby
by Christian cage girl
Summary: Jeff Hardy has a happy family and is at peace. What will happen when his wife dies and he has to raise there young daughter? See the greif and the happy times in Jeff and ruby.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(the tragedy)

The perfect family a Mom, Dad, and 2 year old daughter Ruby. On September 11 2008 the mom Beth and Ruby were driving to an arena. To watch the dad Jeff Hardy wrestle his last match of his career. Beth was driving when a semi-truck with a drunk driver swerved into her lane killing Beth but leaving Ruby unharmed.

J- Where are Beth and Ruby? I hope there ok.

M- I don't know

Cop- Mr. Jeff Hardy

J- That's me

C- Sit down I have to tell you some bad news.

J- (Sits down) is my family ok

C- Your wife and daughter were in a car accident your wife was killed instantly but your daughter is right outside with my partner.

J- (Instant sobs and cries)

M- What happened?

C- (Tells matt what he told Jeff) I am terribly sorry for your loss. Bring the baby in.

R- Daddy somebody hurt Mommy

J- I know baby I have to go have my match you stay with Uncle Matt and I will be back in a few minutes.

R- Looks at Matt and says ok daddy

(First day without Beth)

Normal POV

J- Come on Ruby we have to pack so we can go home on the air plane.

R- Ok daddy

J- Come Help daddy by putting your clothes in this bag so I can pack mommy's things in her bag.

R- Ok and then we go get on the plane and go home

J- Yes (looking at Beth's clothes crying)

R- Daddy why are you crying?

J- I just miss mommy baby

(2 hours later in the airport)

J- Ruby when we get on the plane you need to sit with daddy and take a nap ok.

R- But I am not tired

J- I know but you need a nap

R- No I want to nap with mommy (Now walking beside Jeff throwing a fit in the middle of the airport).

J- Mommy is not here anymore and you defiantly need a nap (now carrying a crying ruby now.)

M- Hey you guys how did last night go

J- Fine this is the most I have had to deal with since and this is a daily basis.

M- Great


	2. Chapter 2

Growing and going back

2 years later it was ruby's first day of preschool and Jeff was about to drop her off and said "Ok Ruby this is your first day in preschool I will be back around 12:00 pm to get you be good girl."

Jeff told her she looked at him scared and asked "But what if somebody picks on me?"

She said starting to cry he looked at her and felt his heart break into a million pieces and told pleaded "Please don't cry this is hard on both of us."

He told her when she stopped crying he told her "If somebody picks on you or bothers you about mommy then I give you permission to fight back but only then."

He told her she looked at him smiled and said "Ok daddy I love you."

She told him he looked at her and said "I love you to I'll be back after a while."

A couple hours later the teacher got up and turned to the kids and said "its lunch time so let's sit at the table."

She told the kids just then a little boy turned to Ruby and said "Hey didn't your mommy die in a car wreck?"

He asked her Ruby started to cry and she said "Yes and asked how did you know?"

She asked he laughed and said "My daddy told me and he said the accident was probably her fault."

He said laughing then Ruby remembered what Jeff had told her and attacked the boy. Then the teacher came in and yelled "Hey break it up I am going to call both your parents."

The kid got up laughed at Ruby and walked away.

When Jeff got there he checked on Ruby and told her "its ok you don't have to come back here I should have never made you come here."

He said trying to console her through her tears. He looked at the teacher and said "this was a huge mistake I should have never put her in here and I will be finding a home school teacher so Ruby doesn't have to be in public school."

He told her and she said "maybe your right I think she would do a lot better in a home school."

She told him and he said "thanks you for your time"

He smiled and left.

Later on that day Jeff was trying to think of something to do for dinner then Matt called and said "Hey do you and Ruby want to go to crackle barrel with me?"

He asked Jeff looked at Ruby and asked "Do you want to go to crackle barrel with me and Uncle Matt?"

He asked she looked at him and said "Yes I would like that."

She agreed he got back on the phone with matt and said "Yeah well meet you there in 30 minutes."

He told him Matt said "Ok see you guys there."

He said Jeff turned to Ruby and said "Go get your shoes on sweet heart and then well get in your car seat."

He said Ruby told him "I will get my shoes on so we can go."

She told Jeff and he then asked her "Do you need help tying them?"

She told him "No I can do it all by myself."

She told him he laughed and told her "ok I will be back in a minute."

He said and left to go get ready. When he came back and he asked "Are you ready yet?"

She looked at him and said "I need help I can't tie them."

She told him Jeff looked at her and smiled and told her "it's ok hunny I will help you."

He put her in her car seat and headed toward the restaurant when Ruby asked a question out of the blue "Daddy are you ever going wrestle again like Uncle Matt?"

She asked wondering Jeff was confused he had no idea where that question came from and he asked her "Would you be ok on the road with me if I did?"

He asked she responded by telling him "yes I want to go actually."

She told him and he said contemplating "then maybe I will Ruby maybe I will."

When they got to the restaurant with Matt and had their orders placed Jeff told Ruby "so Ruby tell uncle Matt what we talked about on the way over here."

He asked her Matt looked at Ruby and she said "we talked about Daddy wrestling again and taking me on the road with him."

She told him Matt looked at Jeff and said "Well would you would have to join me at TNA."

Jeff looked at Matt and asked "Why not WWE?"

Matt looked at him surprised he would even ask that and said "Do you honestly think you can do that schedule with a 4 year old with you?"

He asked Jeff looked at Ruby and said "yeah you're probably right."


	3. Chapter 3

Separation

Later that night after dinner with Matt Jeff and Ruby were at home they had a big white 2 story house with a pool and hot tub in the back for Ruby and Jeff with an ATV track for Jeff to race on.

Jeff was trying to get Ruby ready for bed he told her "Ruby we need to get you in the bath getting ready for bed."

He said Ruby hated taking baths so she ran away screaming "No" toward her bedroom.

Jeff then ran after her and yelled "yes hunny if you don't come here when I get you I am going to tickle you until you agree to get in the bath."

He said chasing her she kept running and screamed "never."

She said slowing down Jeff caught up and picked her up "then I guess I will tickle you to death."

He said tickling her she said threw breaths "No daddy stop."

She pleaded he looked at her and asked "Then will you get in the bath?"

He asked still tickling her she thought then said "Yes."

She said agreeing getting him to stop and grab her pajamas and head into the bathroom.

Their bathroom had a bathtub and a shower Jeff started the water in the bathtub for Ruby when Ruby got in she asked "After I get out of the tub can we snuggle in your bed?"

This was their nightly routine she would take a bath and then they would snuggle and fall asleep in Jeff's bed Jeff needed a night to sleep so he said "No were going to snuggle in your bed tonight you're not going to sleep with me."

He told her she then started crying and throwing a fit and then she cried "I want to sleep with you."

She yelled Jeff was frustrated and tired he said "No not when you act like that."

He told her Ruby stopped crying and pleaded "Please I want to sleep with you."

He then felt bad he said "Hunny you and me are really tired so we need to sleep separate tonight."

He told her she then started bawling and she pleaded again "please."

Jeff sighed thinking about the day and said "alright but tomorrow night you're going with Uncle Matt I need a night to myself."

She immediately stopped crying and said "OK."


	4. Chapter 4

Tour and old friends

Jeff called Vince Macmann about coming on tour and Vince said "we can have you have Ruby on tour you would work on Monday and Friday nights and do press Wednesday and Thursday but after that the week can be yours."

Vince told Jeff then Jeff said "that sounds great see you in a few days."

Jeff said and Vince agreed "yeah I will see you in a few days."

Jeff was on the plane with Ruby a few days later Ruby woke up from her nap and said "Daddy is we going to see Uncle Adam, Jay, Chris, and Aunt Amy?"

She asked Jeff he looked at her and said "Yes we will are you excited to see them it's been a few years?"

He asked her she thought and said "Yes I am what will we do when we get there?"

She asked Jeff smiled and said "Well we will go get some lunch with everyone. Then go check into the hotel and you will lie down and take a nap until it is time to go to the arena. Then we will go get some dinner and head to the arena and you will sit with Uncle Adam while daddy fights Uncle Jay." He told her she said "Ok can I bring some barbie toys with me to the arena?"

She asked Jeff said "yes you can because we will be there for a while."

Then the plane landed in New Jersey and they went to luggage and grabbed their stuff and got a taxi to the car rental place and got an SUV. They got in the SUV and headed to Olive garden to have lunch with everyone.

When they got there Adam was the only one there so far Ruby ran in and ran to Adam and said "hi Uncle Adam I missed you sooooooooo much." Making Jeff and Adam laugh Adam said "I missed you to Rubes." He said smiling Rubes was his nick name for her they all had nicknames for her. Jay's nickname was angelfish, Chris's nickname was Princess, and Amy's nickname was doll. Then Chris came in to the restaurant with sunglasses on ruby ran to him and he picked her up and she said "Hi Uncle Chris I missed you a lot." She told him Chris laughed at her reaction to him coming in and said "Hi princess I missed you to." He said she got down and went to her dad then Amy walked in and Ruby ran to her Amy picked her up and hugged her and Ruby said "Hi Aunt Amy I love you and missed you so much." She said Amy smiled and said "I missed you to doll." She said Jeff then said "Well should we go sit at the table and wait for the late one." Everyone laughed and agreed about 10 minutes later Jay walked in the door Ruby bounded out of her booster and ran to Jay he picked her up and she said "Hi Uncle Jay I've been waiting to see you." She said making everyone laugh Jay said "Hi angelfish what have you been doing?" he asked she smiled brought him to the table and said "I colored a picture for you while I waited." She told Jay he smiled and said "Thanks I love it will you sit next to me while we eat?" He asked she said "yes I would love to." She told him he smiled looking cocky to everyone they sat down and had a nice lunch and waited for the evening to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Backstage with Adam

After lunch everyone went their separate ways Jeff and Ruby got to their hotel room about noon and they decided to lie down and watch a movie. While Jeff secretly hoped that Ruby would fall asleep which she did about 20 minutes into the movie. Jeff got up and started getting ready to go to the show he took a shower got all his gear into his bag. He woke Ruby up because he knew she would want to pick some toys and a movie to bring.

Ruby brought her Barbie camping playset, Barbie camper playset, Barbie pool, Barbie charm school movie and she put it all in her Barbie backpack. When they got to the arena they found everyone and sat together for a little while but then everyone left so Adam and Jeff talked while Ruby played with her Barbie stuff.

When Jeff was getting ready for his match Adam put on Ruby's Barbie movie for her. She watched but when Jeff left to have his match she grew bored and Adam noticed and asked her "Hey Rubes do you want to go get a snack from catering while your dad is having his match?"

She thought then said "Yeah lets go get something to eat."

She told him he picked her up and carried her to catering and they each got a bag of chips. They went back to the locker room to wait for Jeff Adam sat next to Ruby on the couch and said "So you like Barbie huh Rubes."

He said she looked at him smiled and said "Yes I love to play and watch Barbie and princess."

She told him when Jeff walked in he looked at Ruby and said "Are you hungry do you want to go get some pizza with me and Chris who you're going to hang out backstage tomorrow?"

He asked she looked at him and said "Yeahhh lets go."

Jeff and Adam laughed at her enthusiasm and Jeff said "ok then go pick up your toys and get your movie and get ready to go while I shower ok."

He told her and she smiled and started picking up her toys and movie and put them in her Barbie backpack. When Jeff came out she was ready and was waiting with Adam on the couch. Jeff looked and said "Ok I am ready say goodbye to Adam."

He told her she looked at Adam and said "Bye Uncle Adam I will see you tomorrow."

She said starting to cry Adam picked her up and said "it's ok Rubes I will see you tomorrow morning t breakfast don't cry."

He told her Jeff took her from Adam and said "you'll see him tomorrow we need to go ok."

He told her she stopped crying and nodded her head yes.

When they got to the restaurant Chris was waiting in the lobby Ruby was curled up in Jeff's arms and Chris took her from Jeff and said "Hi princess."

He said smiling at her she looked at him and said "Hi Uncle Chris" and put her head down on his shoulder. Chris looked at Jeff and asked "What is wrong with her?"

He asked Jeff looked at him and said "She's just tired and missing Adam."

He told Chris then Chris nodded and they went into the restaurant Jeff asked Ruby "What do you want to eat for dinner hunny?"

She thought about it said "I am not hungry I want Uncle Adam."

Jeff looked at her and said "you're going to see him first thing tomorrow hunny but you need to eat."

He told her she thought and said "I'll have Peperoni Pizza."

She said kicking her chair as the waitress came and took their orders Jeff looked at her and raising his voice a little said "Don't act like this you're going to see him tomorrow so stop."

He said Ruby started to cry Jeff then felt bad he knew she was tired and missing Adam after a few minutes Jeff said "I am sorry I know you're tired I didn't mean to raise my voice at you he said."

Picking her up out of her chair and holding her then their food came and they ate their dinner and went to the hotel to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Day with Jay

When they got up the next day Jeff got a call from Vince McMahon Jeff said "Hi Vince what can I do for you today?"

He asked Vince thought and said "Do you think you can get a babysitter for a couple hours this afternoon? I would like you to come to an autograph signing at barns and noble."

He said Jeff thought and asked "Who all is doing the signing I might be able to get somebody that's not on that list?"

Jeff told Vince and Vince told Jeff "Pretty much everyone except Jay and a few others."

Jeff thought and told him "Let me call Jay and ask if he will watch Ruby and call you back."

Jeff said and Vince said "Ok talk to you after a while bye."

He said hanging up Jeff dialed Jay's number and waited for him to answer. Jay answered and said "Hey Jeff how's my angelfish doing?"

He asked Jeff laughed at Jay's attempt at saying hello and said "Well hello to you to she is fine I wanted to know if you were up for babysitting today Vince wants me to do a last minute signing?"

Jeff asked and Jay thought and said "Yeah pack her some sun screen, sun glasses and make sure she has on sneakers we are going to the ZOO but don't tell her I want it to be a surprise."

He told him and Jeff thought and said "Ok see you in a little while."

Jeff said hanging up and looking at Ruby and telling her "You are going to hang with Uncle Jay this afternoon go get ready."

He said she hoped up from playing on the floor and said "Ok I will go get dressed and get my shoes on."

She said going to her suitcase while Jeff called Vince and let him know he would be there and got in the shower to get ready for his signing. Jeff dropped Ruby off with Jay about 30 minutes later and handed Jay her car seat and whispered "Have fun but do not spoil her or let her get eaten by any god dam gorillas Jay."

Jay laughed and said "Why I would never spoil my angelfish or let anything happen to her."

He said picking her up and heading to the car to get going Jeff and Ruby said see you later to each other. It was something that they said instead of goodbye because that seemed like they wouldn't see each other for a while and see you later made Jeff feel better about leaving her. Jay put Ruby in her car seat got in and asked "What do you want for lunch angelfish?"

She thought and said "McDonalds! Where are we going?"

She asked Jay said "You will see when we get there angelfish."

He told her and she fell asleep on the way to McDonalds Jay woke her when they got there they ate and went to the ZOO. When Jay parked the car Ruby woke up and yelled "THE ZOO WERE GOING TO THE ZOO."

Jay laughed at her excitement and said "Yes angelfish we are going to the ZOO."

He said as he got her out of her seat Jay took her to see the gorillas picked her up like he was going to throw her to the gorillas and had someone take picture and sent it to Jeff and sent a text with it that said "I tried to feed her to the gorillas but they didn't want her to full of sugar."

Jay laughed at his self and took Ruby to see more animals and to get an ice cream. Jeff texted and said "You ass hole I told you not to do two things and you did them both HAHA."

Jay laughed and took a picture of Ruby eating her ice cream and sent Jeff a text that said "Tell Chris to watch out she is all hyped up and ready for him HAHA."

They had a good laugh about it and soon it was time for Ruby to go with Chris.


End file.
